Adventure of Xion
by Vincentia the Shiny Mew
Summary: Xion is awake to find herself awake to a special kind of Eevee. Along with Savenita as a Trainer and later she meets Sora, Xoras, Roxas, Riku, Kairi and other characters as a special kind of Pokemon too. They'll adventure to save the world from evil.


**Adventure of Xion**

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts or Pokemon is not mine.

**Summary:** Xion is awake to find herself awake to a special kind of Eevee. Along with Savenita as a Trainer and later she meets Sora, Xoras, Roxas, Riku, Kairi and other characters as a special kind of Pokemon too. They'll adventure to save the world from evil.

**Warning:** The story is not really related to any story of Kingdom Hearts except for some other things.

Xion opened her blue ocean eyes to see the sunlight blinding her vision. She slowly rose to see the blue sky around her.

"You're awake, little Pokemon?" Xion heard a soft voice coming from behind her. She turned to look at a girl with long black hair that fell past her shoulders and dark brown eyes.

"She has the same hair color as me. Wait… did she just say little Pokemon?" Xion thought to herself. She looked towards the girl and opened her mouth, "What is a Pokemon?"

"Oh, my! Did you hit your head?" The black haired girl cocked her head confusing written all over her. "Pokemon is what you are! To be exact, you're an Eevee. It's not everyday you see a talking Eevee with black and gray fur, now is it?" The girl laughed finding Xion amusing.

"Eevee? Is that what I am? Anyway, what the hell is a Eevee? Aren't I a… Nobody?" She thought to herself, obviously sad when she tells herself, she is a Nobody.

"C'mon little Eevee. Let's find a place to rest. It's not good to rest on the ground, is it?" The girl took out some kind of…ball?

Xion began to examine her surroundings and she quickly realized that she was inside that ball. "How is it that this small place like this can hold me?" Xion pushed the question away, no use trying to figure it out.

When she continues to think about the small space, the ball opens and Xion pops out. She notices she on the bed, how the black haired girl came from the ball to the bed was a whole different mystery. "We're here. I know you're tired, doesn't it feel better to be out of your ball?" The odd girl asked.

"Can you stop calling me Eevee? I have my own name, it's Xion. Got it memorized?" Xion pointed tapped her finger on her temple, where did she hear that catchphrase before?

The girl gasped in shock. "Oh…I'm sorry Xion. I didn't know you already had a name. But, I guess that's okay." Said the girl.

"It's okay. Thank you for your…kindness?" The black haired girl shot her a confused look, but thanked her nevertheless. "Anyway, what is your name?" Xion asked the girl.

The girl slapped her forehead, "how rude of me for not introducing myself. My name is Savenita, but, please call me Nita."

"Okay Nita. Can you explain a bit about Pokemon and how I'm stuck in this form?" Asked Xion.

"Stuck? You mean, you're original form is not a Pokemon?" Nita look confused.

"Well…I'm not Pokemon. I'm…a Nobody to any and everyone." Xion said with a sad tone.

"No need to be sad, Xion," Nita placed her hand on the black haired girl's shoulder. "You're not a nobody, you are someone precious. Even if no one else thinks so, you'll always be precious to me." Cheered Nita.

"No! That's not what I mean! What I mean is… Nah, never mind." Xion looked away from her. No one will like me, because I have no heart, I'm not even supposed to exist. That's why I am a Nobody, my memories are all blured and hazy.

"Maybe I do not understand, but I know one thing and that is your always precious to me." Nita smiled.

"Thanks...that means a lot to me." Xion smiled too, feeling better.

Nita grinned, "no, problem."

"Uhm…" The black haired girl sounded nervous.

"Yes?" Asked Nita.

"Can we become…friend's?" Xion asked hesitantly.

Nita smiled again, "we'll always be friend's Xion."

Inside the large castle that is surrounded by darkness, in the Realm of Between. Where Light and Darkness become one, fourteen special kind of Pokemon gathered to discuss something very important.

"So, why do you summon us here Superior?" Asked the dirty blond mammal-like Pokemon who has a blue, cape-like mane that looks like a aurora or a flowing river and two blue streamer like tails. It has a long, white snout, a hexagonal, aquamarine colored crest on it's forehead.

The white horse like Pokemon with some kind of yellow ring around it's body and a pair of amber eyes. He is addressed by Superior or Xemnas. "We're here to talk about Kingdom Hearts. I found another way to reach our Kingdom Hearts, so we can gain our hearts back."

"So, how will we do that, Lord Xemnas?" Asked the Pokemon that had a pair of small crescent moon on the side of his head and a yellow gem on his head. The Pokemon also had blue scarf wings with cerulean blue fur and a pair of yellow eyes.

"We will put darkness inside the Pokemon, with that achieved, their hearts will be consumed by darkness. Then they will become Heartless Pokemon, when Number XIV releases those hearts. The hearts will group to form a larger and more powerful Kingdom Hearts and we'll gain our hearts back." His eyes gleamed at the thought of obtaining a heart.

"So, we infuse the darkness inside the Pokemon?" Asked the dirty blond dragon ice-shaped Pokemon with a pair of forest green eyes. The Pokemon had a cold/ice aura around it.

"Indeed…"

"Superior…" Then another strange Pokemon with stripes and six legs with colors of silver, dark blue and light metallic gray. The Pokemon also had a pair of dark blue wings.

"What is it, Number VI?" Asked Xemnas sounding annoyed.

"I sensed a familiar scent, but the scent is hazy, very weak." Said the Pokemon who address by Number VI or Zexion for the name.

"Familiar? How familiar is that?" Asked Xemnas. "Very similar. He or she is…" Zexion stop for the moment. "From the scent of it, is related to us."

"It can be problem," Xemnas almost looked concerned, all possible enemies needed to be eradicated." Fine, then I order Number VI, XIII and XIV to search the source of the scent. Since VI can recognize the scent and you two can change your appearance to any type and appearance as both Pokemon and human. Once you find it, if she or he is a threat to us, Number XIV will have it eradicated."

"Yes, Superior." Said Zexion.

"As you wish, Master Xemnas." Said the golden cat-like Pokemon with a big, long sapphire tail and a pair of dark sapphire eyes. The Pokemon had two small antenna like stalks on it's head.

"Yes, Master Xemnas." Said the small Pokemon with a light grey body and brown roundabout oval head and had a shiny red gem on the head. The Pokemon had two pairs of something long on the head and two kind of tails that looked like twin thin rope. With a little red gem on the center at the end. The Pokemon also had pair of dark blue ocean eyes

"Dismissed." Xemnas was consumed by a dark swirl around him, in seconds he was gone.

Xion found that Nita was a good person. Well, she may have had a short temper and whenever she's angry, Nita would use some foul language and almost everytime when she cursed, Xion was there to calm her and give her some advice. Nita was kind at times, but at others she was cold hearted, Xion could only wonder if Nita had double a personality or something.

She also learned about Pokemon and the many different types there were. She learned about her skill and her ability and even became friends with a male Eevee that Nita had. Except this Eevee had brown and white fur, not black and grey fur like her. The brown Eevee seemed to like her, because the Eevee tried to get her attention. Xion never knew, normal Pokemon couldn't speak with humans. But, Pokemon and human can understand each other. It seemed Pokemon can talk telepathically to other Pokemon, even the Pokemon are different.

Pokemon themselves are very mysterious creatures-at least to Xion–that some can live for eternity. She saw so many different forms and heights of Pokemon. Xion was in awe of the small Pokemon like Magikarp could transform into a Pokemon of such large and powerful form like Gyarados. It seemed Nita had more Pokemon than Xion thought. Her Pokemon safely stored away in the strange machine, it seemed the machine was some sort of Pokemon Storage.

The Pokemon she had were, Magikarp, Gyarados, Eevee, Vulpix, Dratini and many other Pokemon.

"How can you have this many Pokemon?" Asked Xion.

"Uhm…I don't know exactly, I just like to collect Pokemon." Answered Nita.

"So, I'm just no more than one of your collection, Nita?" Xion asked, her voice was layered in sorrow.

"N-no! W-why do you a-ask?" Nita replied panicking.

"Really? You mean it?" Asked Xion, still sad.

"Of course I mean it. You're not just part of a collection, but you're my friend." Nita smiled.

"Thank you, Nita. You're so kind." Xion smiled back.

"Okay, let's rest for today. Your training will be tomorrow."

"Okay, Nita." With that, Nita returned Xion back to the ball.

xxx xxx xxx

Xemnas (control Normal and Dragoon-type): Arceus

Vexen: (control Ice-type): Kyurem

Zexion (control Ghost-type): Giratina

Saix (control Dark-type): Cresselia

Demyx (control Water-type): Suicune

Roxas (control psychic-type): Mewtwo

Xoras: (control Fighting-type): Fetamu (my creation Pokemon. I will tell more about that later)

Xion: Wow, I'm a star in this fic!

Etalyrca: No, you're not the only! I'm about to make another character as Pokemon too. I will tell you Organization XIII's Pokemon that will appeared in next chapter. Please review me if you wanted your OOC appear in this fic.

Nita: Can you give an Absol? I always wanted one.

Etalyrca: Uhm… Let me think for a moment. No!

Nita: Please? –give puppy eyes–

Etalyrca: –freaking out– No! not the puppy eyes! I have small resistance for that! Fine! I'll think about that later.

Nita: Yay! Thank you!

Etalyrca: Now, I want to say something to my reader. Please give most of your respect to Walker of Nothing. Because, my story is nothing without his help.

Xion: Who is he?

Etalyrca: He's my Beta Reader. Now can you do something for me, Xion? Say something to our readers

Xion: You mean that?

Etalyrca: Yes!

Xion: Please review everyone! Like Etalyrca said, If you want to put your OOC. Don't hesistate to ask.


End file.
